


Однажды кто-нибудь откуда-то

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: Стив пытается устроить личную жизнь Баки, но дальше первого свидания встречи Баки не заходят, в итоге Мстителям приходится вмешаться, и подставное свидание оказывается лучше, чем ожидалось. Или как Стива наконец осенило.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [someday, somebody from somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552072) by [beardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/pseuds/beardsley). 



> Спасибо [VoodooChild.](http://m-aya.diary.ru/) и [Seriousmindedgeek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriousmindedgeek) за бетинг! ♥

Стив кладет на стол листок с написанным черной ручкой номером телефона. Баки смотрит на бумагу, будто та сейчас подскочит и укусит его, но потом, прищурившись, переводит взгляд на Стива.

— Это становится странным, — наконец говорит он.

— Что именно?

— То, что ты пытаешься свести меня с кем-то, — уточняет Баки. — Это становится странным.

Стив скрещивает руки на груди, на его лице – маска по праву оскорбленного человека, но, конечно же, на Баки этот прием не действует. По крайней мере, надо отдать ему должное — Стив старается. 

— Я не пытаюсь найти кого-нибудь для тебя, — он откашливается. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

В этом и вся суть, не так ли? Помочь Баки прийти в норму, помочь ему справиться со всем.

— Как по мне, больше смахивает на то, что ты задолжал денег и теперь в качестве откупа подкладываешь меня, как сутенёр какой-то.

— Баки! 

На этот раз праведное негодование абсолютно искреннее, и Стив не уверен, что хуже: то, что Баки думает, словно Стив может погрязнуть в долгах и не сказать ему об этом (если Стив кому и окажется должен, так только если именно Баки и уболтает его на какую-нибудь глупость, но, конечно же, он так считает не из-за предыдущего опыта), или же что Баки решил, будто Стив заставит его торговать своим телом по ночам, не сделав этого первым.

Баки хмурится.

— Что? Именно так и кажется, — но стоит ему увидеть расстроенное лицо Стива — Мстители даже прозвали его «Гамбит Обиженной Газели», — Баки сдается и вскидывает руки. — Ладно, к черту. Давай сюда. Кто это? Куда мне её сводить? — он забирает листок бумаги, замечая выпученные глаза и выражение чистейшего ужаса на лице Стива.

— На ужин, конечно же! Господи…

— А, на ужин, — Стив с облегчением выдыхает. — Именно об этом я и подумал.

Он подумал совсем не об этом.

~

— Ну, вот она — башня Мстителей, — несколько дней спустя говорит Баки, обводя рукой комнату, на полу которой разбросаны коробки из-под еды, железяки, оставленные где попало Брюсом и Тони, оружие Наташи и несколько сломанных стрел. Вся команда, расположившись на диване, смотрит «Русалочку».

Его дама, похоже, очень старается не показать своего разочарования.

— Здорово.

По пути из кухни Стив резко тормозит с попкорном в руках, улыбается.

— Моника, это Стив, — Баки закатывает глаза. — Стив, это Моника.

— Привет, — здоровается Стив.

У Моники изумление во взгляде, и она суёт руки в карманы.

— Ох, здравствуйте, сэр. Я агент Чэнг.

Улыбка Стива слегка угасает, когда он замечает руку Баки на её талии.

— Я знаю, — говорит Стив.

После чего следует неловкая пауза. Мстители с каким-то нездоровым интересом наблюдают за происходящим на экране телевизора.

— Так, — начинает наконец агент Чэнг, съежившись, — куда теперь?

А Баки и не замечает, каким вымученным кажется этот интерес.

— Ты говорила, у тебя есть разрешение на управление квинджетом? — Он улыбается ей той самой улыбкой, от которой когда-то у девушек подкашивались коленки, и Стив хмурится, когда агент Чэнг, кажется, никак не реагирует на эту улыбку.

Вместо этого она ухмыляется ему, копируя Баки, и толкает локтем в бок.

— Не знала, что тебе нравятся быстрые девчонки, сержант Барнс.

— Надо бы это в мое досье добавить, — отзывается Баки, нажимая кнопку вызова лифта. — Быстрые девчонки, быстрая езда, быстрый…

Двери закрываются, не давая Баки закончить.

Стив сжимает челюсти, усаживается на пол перед диваном и передает попкорн Клинту. Он так хотел досмотреть «Русалочку», но теперь весь интерес пропал. Агенту Чэнг вообще хоть нравится Баки? Коленки у нее явно не подкашивались. Да, она милая, привлекательная, но что-то с ней было не так. Смешно невзлюбить кого-то просто за то, что другим этот человек нравится. Только вот Стив уверен, что именно это он сейчас и делает. Может быть, агент Чэнг в действительности на стороне зла, и шестое чувство его предупреждает? 

Но это уж совсем глупо. Дарси дружит с агентом Чэнг и пообещала Стиву, что та идеально подойдет Баки, поэтому сейчас Стив чувствует себя просто ужасно. Было бы легче, окажись в этой девушке нечто явно раздражающее — хотя тот факт, что она устояла перед чарами Баки, уже делает её подозрительной, — гораздо хуже, когда Стив знает, что она компетентный агент, талантливый сотрудник, и, в общем, хороший человек. Тем не менее, по какой-то непонятной причине Стив надеется, что ее свидание с Баки пройдет хуже некуда.

— Ты как? — спрашивает Брюс. Стив понимает, что его негодование было слишком очевидным, и пытается расслабиться.

— Все в порядке.

Только вот рука Баки на бедре агента Чэнг. От этого Стиву не по себе. Явно не по себе. «Может, она очередной перекинувшийся Скрулл?» — думает Стив и тут же хочет взрезать себе за то, что такой придурок. Это раздражает его ещё больше.

— Как-то не похоже, что у тебя всё в порядке, — аккуратно замечает Брюс.

— В порядке я, — отвечает Стив, пялясь в экран телевизора. — Я рад, что Баки счастлив, в этом и был весь план. Ему это должно пойти на пользу после всего, через что он прошел как Зимний Солдат. Уверен, что агент Чэнг — очень милая дама и, ясное дело, не злодейка, так что я рад за Баки. Потому что он счастлив.

Спустя мгновение Брюс откашливается.

— Про Джеймса никто и не спрашивал, ну да ладно.

Стив буквально чувствует, как команда молча переговаривается у него за спиной. Такое уже было, хоть обычно он участвует в разговоре на тему типа «Как сказать Клинту, что он не может спать на холодильнике?» или «Тони с Пеппер и Марк VIII – это уж как-то слишком, может, нам стоит вмешаться, пока не поздно?» Стив хватает пульт и снова запускает мультик. Ариэль и принц на лодке, в голубой лагуне, и целая орава морских животных поёт о том, как он должен, наконец, поцеловать её.

Тони кашляет. 

— Вау, какой мультик, однако, актуальный. Этот ничего не замечающий кретин, прямо как… Эй! Больно же!

Стив притворяется, что не слышит, как Наташа, перепрыгнув через весь диван, пытается заткнуть Тони.

— Но он ведь прав, — говорит Брюс. — Только вот не похож внешне, ну, сами знаете, кто, на Ариэль. Это было бы пугающе и неправильно.

— Никто не похож на Ариэль, — говорит Наташа. — И никто, сам того не зная, не переигрывает диснеевские клише.

— Можем мы просто досмотреть этот долбаный мультик? — не выдерживает Стив.

Все замолкают.

~

— Я говорил с агентом Чэнг, — признается Клинт в столовой, усаживаясь рядом со Стивом и бросая на стол поднос. — Барнс ей нравится.

— Ага, — говорит Стив.

— Но не настолько, чтобы пойти с ним на второе свидание.

— О… — произносит Стив с облегчением, и сразу же ненавидит себя за то, что он такой ужасный друг.

Клинт смотрит на него, будто не знает, что делать дальше, или же знает, но не хочет этого делать. Наконец, он просто вздыхает и отбирает у Стива кофе. А Стив решает вести себя вежливо и делает вид, что ничего не замечает.

— За последние три месяца у Барнса появился пяток платонических подружек, — замечает Клинт, отпивает кофе Стива и кривится. Сам виноват, пора бы уже запомнить, что Стив пьет кофе без сахара. — Потому что, как оказалось, он никому не нравится настолько, чтобы пойти с ним на второе свидание.

— Тогда они просто не понимают, что теряют, — возмущенно бубнит Стив.

Клинт опять кривится. 

— Мне сказали, что дело, скорее, в том, что ему, вроде как, уже кто-то нравится.

— То есть, он все ещё не может забыть Наташу. Слушай, я знаю, что для неё прошло уже немало времени, но дай и ему время привыкнуть, и… — Стив вдруг делает большие глаза. Так вот почему Клинт вообще заговорил с ним? — Господи, ты ведь не вызовешь его на дуэль, а? А то я уверен, он тебя сделает, но ещё больше уверен, что Наташа тебе оба глаза выколет, если узнает. 

Клинт молча таращится на него.

— Ты, вообще, о чем… Нет. Что? Нет! — Клинту бы сейчас спрятать лицо в ладонях, но вместо этого он трёт переносицу, делает вдох, потом выдох, сердито смеряет Стива взглядом. — Ладно. Я не хотел этого делать, но решающее право у большинства. Стив, это официальная интервенция.

— Интервенция, — повторяет Стив без особенного энтузиазма.

Клинт кивает.

— У тебя проблема. Ну, жить за счет людей, которых ты толпами бросаешь на Барнса. Это проблема. Мы считаем, что тебе надо почаще выходить в люди. Вернуться в строй. Встретить кого-нибудь. Переспать с кем-нибудь. — Он щелкает пальцами, перебивая Стива, который уже рот открыл возразить что-нибудь. — Слова Тони, не мои. А теперь заткнись и слушай, это моя речь интервенции. Понял? Так вот. Мы нашли для тебя идеальную партию.

— Не думаю… — начинает Стив, предвкушая что-то ужасное.

— Молчать! — обрывает его Клинт. — Я опишу тебе этого кандидата, если это твой тип, то вы встретитесь. И, что бы ни случилось, нам с тобой больше никогда не придется об этом говорить. Хорошо?

Уровень энтузиазма у Стива не то чтобы взлетел до небес, так что он просто вздыхает, сдаваясь.

— Договорились.

— Хорошо. Поехали. Высокого роста, прямо секс ходячий. А когда наведет марафет — вообще бомба. Ну, мне, по крайней мере, так говорили, — ловко добавляет Клинт. — Хм-м. Военное прошлое. Предпочитает Эллу Фицджеральд и джазовые оркестры, старые фильмы, а вот отсылки к поп-культуре — не самое сильное звено. Спокойна и выдержана, на работе ведет себя профессионально. В прошлом пришлось нахлебаться дерьма, но она справляется. Любит поворчать, и характер тот ещё, лучше не выводить её из себя. Своими супергеройскими выкрутасами не впечатлишь. Что ещё, м-м-м… Преданность просто зашкаливает, и знаешь, это просто хороший человек, всегда делает то, что нужно, но даже глазом не моргнет, если нужно не значит справедливо. 

Стив хочет возразить, какие ещё супергеройские выкрутасы? Но выражение лица Клинта заставляет его заткнуться, и он решает подумать об этой идеальной кандидатуре.

— Это агент Щ.И.Т.а? — спрашивает он.

Клинт открывает рот. Закрывает рот. И неуверенно отвечает:

— Д… да? 

— Ну, кажется, она в моем вкусе, — признаёт Стив. — Но со мной она уж точно не захочет идти на свидание.

— Чувак, — начинает Клинт, и именно этот тон он использует, когда хочет убедиться, что Стив серьёзен. Но Стив даже не моргает, и Клинт качает головой. — Это твой идеальный партнер. Вы встретитесь сегодня, и, если тебе повезет… — Клинт касается большим пальцем кончика носа. — Не забудь приготовить ей утром завтрак.

Стив закатывает глаза.

~

Он заходит в бар — прямо начало какой-то ужасной шутки, — но никто не выскакивает с криками «Сюрприз! Мы пошутили, все на самом деле думают, что судьба у тебя такая — быть одиночкой до конца своих дней!», так что он перестает мяться с ноги на ногу и пытается осмотреться, но при этом не показаться кем-то стрёмным или отчаявшимся.

И как он, вообще, дошел до такого? Это Баки, по идее, должен был выйти в свет, встретить кого-нибудь, Стив только хотел помочь, а теперь именно он идет на свидание вслепую, организованное не кем-нибудь, а Клинтом (который, к слову сказать, сошелся с Наташей благодаря их общему хобби избивать людей, Стив в этом уверен). У Стива внутри вдруг все скручивается от понимания, какой плохой идеей было пойти на это свидание, просто ужасной идеей. С мрачной уверенностью он понимает, что закончиться это может только слезами.

Или того хуже — кровопролитием.

Одиноких дам он не замечает. Стив проверяет время: ну, подумаешь, на пять минут раньше пришёл. Может быть, она просто очень пунктуальная. Может быть, приходить ровно в указанное время — это фишка двадцать первого века, о которой ему никто не рассказал. Одну блаженную секунду Стив думает просто дать дёру, но это всего лишь жалкий трус внутри проснулся, так что вместо этого Стив распрямляет плечи и приказывает себе принять неизбежное фиаско и вести себя, как мужик.

И в этот момент он замечает у бара Баки.

Первая и абсолютно дурацкая мысль Стива: «Он и правда бомба, когда наведет марафет», но в этом нет ничего нового. А потом у Стива включается мозг. Он качает головой, подходит к бару и садится рядом с Баки.

Тот поворачивается, уставившись на него.

— А ты тут что делаешь?

— Прямо мысли читаешь, — отвечает Стив, хотя это не совсем правда. В мыслях у него было ещё много чего… Стив предпочитает назвать это «эстетическим наслаждением» — от того, как на Баки низко сидят джинсы, и как воротник его рубашки расстегнут прямо чуть ниже ключицы… Кого бы Баки ни ждал, этот кто-то просто должен оценить. Вот и всё.

— Я жду, у меня свидание. Наташа устроила, — он бросает взгляд на часы, потом на Стива, и что-то щёлкает в голове. Баки открывает рот, уставившись на Стива. — Вот же чёрт, она всё подстроила!

Стиву требуется секунда, чтобы понять, что Баки имеет в виду. Его обдает жаром, он даже думает, что и вправду в обморок упадёт, потому что это в разы хуже, чем слёзы или кровопролитие.

— Господи, — выдавливает он. — Они нас свели.

— Кстати, на шесть часов она с Бартоном сидит. Мне кажется, они пытаются вести себя незаметно, — говорит Баки. Он прячет лицо в ладонях и беспомощно смеётся. Когда Стив смотрит в зеркало за баром, то видит Наташу и Клинта: они сидят в шляпах и тёмных очках, прикрываясь меню. Баки смотрит на Стива и снова начинает хихикать, но, наконец, успокоившись, спрашивает: — И как же они убедили тебя прийти? Наврали, что тут пожар? Слепые сироты мрут направо и налево?

— Я не одет для спасения сирот, — возражает Стив, окидывая взглядом рубашку и джинсы. — Нет, Клинт описал моего идеального партнера для свидания. Только вот приврал пару местоимений. Я уверен, что, если бы он этого не сделал, я бы сразу понял, что речь шла о тебе.

Баки криво ухмыляется.

— То есть, я — идеальная партия для тебя?

Стив натянуто улыбается. Все вдруг становится далеким от смешного. Потому что Клинт был прав, и партия действительно казалась идеальной, почти слишком идеальной: всё, чего бы Стив хотел видеть в человеке. И теперь, поменяв местоимения «она» на «он», а потом «он» на «Баки», Стив понимает, что он, вероятно, совсем чуть-чуть, вроде как, влюблён в своего лучшего друга, и разве можно ждать от этого чего-то хорошего?

Говоря об озарениях, это вот — самое ужасное в его жизни.

Стив теперь понимает, что имел в виду Клинт, говоря, что он проживает чувства людей, которых подсовывает Барнсу, но ему-то теперь что с этим делать? Принять и просто надеяться, что всё пройдёт?

Да, конечно.

Какое-то мгновение Баки с непроницаемым лицом наблюдает за ним. Если Баки хоть каплю жалеет его, то Стив решает, что пошло оно всё к чёрту, и даже представляет, как он самым унылым образом будет пить в полнейшем одиночестве, улёгшись в ванну и включив джаз, чтобы разбавить тишину. Но Баки просто усмехается ему.

\- Ну ладно, готов, или как? – спрашивает он с задорным блеском в глазах. Затем кивает в сторону Наташи и Клинта – те как раз пытаются слиться с обоями. – Давай покажем этим шутникам, как правильно ходить на свидания.

— Я…

— Давай я тебе, по крайней мере, куплю выпить, — убеждает его Баки, и вид у него ужасно, просто чересчур соблазнительный. 

— Хорошо, — со смехом соглашается Стив. — Ладно. Я буду то же, что и ты.

Что, в свою очередь, оказывается не самой лучшей идеей Стива за вечер, так как то, чем угощает его Баки, просто ужасно на вкус. Напиток жжёт горло, оставляя после себя сладко-горькое послевкусие, а Баки наблюдает за лицом Стива, тепло и кротко улыбаясь.

— Что это ещё такое?

Баки закидывается собственной порцией, даже не моргая.

— Чёрный русский.

— Надеюсь, ты не имеешь в виду никакую метафору, — отзывается Стив и сигналит бармену, заказывая пиво.

Но после этого всё становится намного проще. С Баки всегда так. Он ведь не случайно лучший друг Стива, и недаром будущее без Баки для Стива было бы не таким. Не просто так командный голос Стива никогда не действовал на Баки, хотя истекающие кровью солдаты в траншеях или перепуганные офицеры Нью-Йорка, да даже Мстители подчинялись ему. Для всех Стив всегда был и есть кем-то большим, но для Баки не существовало новобранца, эксперимента, надежды или идеи. Никакого Капитана Роджерса или Капитана Америки.

Для Баки он всегда был только Стив.

Это Стиву он зимой помогал подняться по лестнице, держал за руку во время приступов астмы, спал, прижимаясь к нему, на тонком матрасе, и Баки было всё равно, заразится он пневмонией или нет. Но убивал он тоже за Стива во время войны, и именно ради Стива, несмотря на всё это, остался человеком. Может, память и вернулась к нему благодаря кучке учёных из Щ.И.Т.а и артефакту из Асгарда, но, когда на Баки нахлынуло всё то, что он совершил, будучи Зимним Солдатом… Стив знает, что Баки решил подняться на ноги и сражаться, попытаться искупить свою вину, а не просто сказать «нет», только потому что в этом будущем Стив был рядом.

Он знает это, ведь Баки рассказал ему однажды ночью, когда они не могли уснуть и открыть бутылку виски казалось хорошей идеей.

— У меня был план, — сказал тогда он. — Я могу настроить руку так, что железяка пустит крутой разряд тока, тысяч сорок вольт. Как электрический стул. Не знаю, просто чувствовал, что так правильно. Но потом мне сказали, что ты тут, жив и здоров, сражаешься за добро. А я ведь дал тебе слово. Пообещал, что пойду за тобой. Мне всё равно, сколько у меня крови на руках. 

И Стив тогда сказал ему единственное, что мог, единственную для него правду:

— Мне тоже всё равно.

С Баки всегда легко, и когда до Стива доходит, что он скорее пойдёт на ненастоящее свидание с Баки, чем проведёт время с кем-то, кто подходит ему, но не так хорошо, как Баки, ему не столько выбивает дух, сколько просто хочется до потери сознания биться головой о столешницу.

Вместо этого — пускай было бы и разумно так поступить, но сегодняшний вечер, судя по всему, будет вечером плохих выборов как ни крути, — Стив просто смотрит на изгиб шеи Баки, когда тот пьёт, и на то, как помогает себе руками при разговоре. Баки необыкновенно красив, для Стива это не новость, но он впервые просто наблюдает за ним, позволяя себе насладиться этим потрясением.

Именно поэтому он на секунду забывается и, как настоящий придурок, спрашивает:

— Как так получается, что с тобой никто не хочет идти на второе свидание?

Баки замирает со стаканом на полпути ко рту, ставит его на стол, сглатывает и отводит взгляд.

— Наверное, все сразу видят, что я постоянно думаю о ком-то другом, — спешно признается он, не поднимая глаз от рук.

Стиву хочется извиниться, но не успевает он открыть рот, как вторая мысль лишает его способности дышать, потому что… потому что Баки говорит вовсе не о Наташе. Не бросал бы он на Стива взгляды украдкой, и шея его так бы не краснела, и, Господи, это же Баки, он никогда не краснеет! Тем более, когда сидит, натянутый как струна от напряжения, закусывает губу и вот-вот готов сорваться с места и сбежать.

— А, — очень красноречиво отвечает Стив. А потом, чтобы закрепить звание наименее учтивого парня в истории, добавляет, — А-а-а…

Он знает, что ещё чуть-чуть, и всё может плохо закончиться, они уже на грани трагедии (ну ладно, пожалуй, это слишком пафосно). Всё может плохо закончиться, но… а может быть просто по-другому. Так что Стив делает единственное, что приходит в голову, веря, что поступает правильно: он следует за зовом сердца.

— Видишь ли, — начинает он. Баки смотрит на него — и не должен он так настороженно вести себя в присутствии Стива, это неправильно, — так что Стив продолжает говорить, надеясь, что всё не произнесенное им вслух будет написано на его лице, - Есть тут один симпатичный солдат, у меня прямо крышу от него срывает, но я не знаю… не знаю, примет ли он меня.

Баки сглатывает, сжимает челюсти и смотрит на Стива расширяющимися глазами.

— Можешь попробовать впечатлить его своими героическими поступками, — предлагает он. — Этого симпатичного солдата.

— Не, — улыбается Стив, позволяя уголку губы поползти вверх. — Его так просто не впечатлишь. Он все эти поступки и так видел, почти всегда был рядом. Он очень… — Стив замолкает, чувствуя, как краснеет; ему сложно смотреть Баки в глаза, но он заставляет себя. — Мне кажется, он единственный человек, которого мне вообще когда-либо хотелось впечатлить, понимаешь? Но мне никогда не нужно было этого делать.

Вот.

Вся правда и ничего, кроме правды. Ведь, конечно же, было бы слишком легко, случись всё дальше, как в клише из любимых романтических комедий Тора, где после полутора часов сумасбродной чепухи герой произносит: «Я тебя люблю, всегда любил», а героиня отвечает: «Наконец-то!», и жили они долго и счастливо.

Потому что это же они, и, хоть с Баки всегда легко, некоторые вещи просто не должны быть легкими.

Баки таращится на свой опустевший стакан, отодвигает его.

— Кажется, тебе надо было с ним уже давно сойтись.

— Ага, — сказать легче, чем сделать, особенно, если учесть, что до Стива поздновато дошло. – Надо было бы, да и мог бы, но не сделал этого. Может, я просто всегда слишком переживал из-за правил.

— Что же изменилось?

«Я просто был идиотом», — думает Стив, но это не совсем то. Он трёт глаза. 

— Правила изменились. Их больше нет. Или, не знаю, может, и есть, конечно. Правила всегда есть. Не знаю.

Не то следовало сказать, потому что Баки втягивает голову в плечи и улыбается, но улыбка эта — ненастоящая.

— Ты не знаешь, — повторяет он, будто отвечает на вопрос — так оно и есть, разве нет? Ему нужно, чтобы Стив был уверен. — Может, подумай тогда над этим, а? — Он бросает несколько купюр на стол и встаёт.

Сзади раздаётся разозленный вскрик, и Стив бросает взгляд на Клинта с Наташей, а потом хватает Баки за руку.

— Подожди.

Баки смотрит на руку Стива на своей, вопросительно вскидывает брови. Стив отпускает его.

— Надо покурить, — говорит Баки.

— Я с тобой, — отзывается Стив и идёт следом.

На улице так холодно, что Баки ругается. Он закуривает сигарету и быстро суёт правую руку в карман. Они стоят, почти вжавшись друг в друга возле входа в бар. Ещё не совсем поздно, на улице немало людей, и снег словно приглушает город вокруг. Мимо слишком быстро проезжает машина.

Баки вдыхает дым, стоя рядом со Стивом, но не смотрит на него. Ну и ладно. Не впервые они просто стоят вот так молча. Стив думает, что для них уже ничто не ново, разве что очевидные вещи. Он краснеет, неуверенный, что границы всегда оставались такими четкими. Пьяный Баки — настоящий милаха, будет липнуть ко всему, что движется, ну а Стив – в те несколько раз, когда он напивался — мало помнит, что происходило. Но есть одно смутное воспоминание о том, как он забрался в постель к Баки, тот смеялся и был тёплый, а на утро Стив проснулся один. Собственно, это он и помнит лучше всего.

Он больше не хочет просыпаться один, если у него есть выбор. Он думает упёрто: «Да пошли к черту эти правила!»

Баки выбрасывает бычок в снег, тот шипит, потухнув, и Стив подступает ближе. Баки приходится приподнять взгляд на него — Стив всего на несколько дюймов, но выше.

— Ладно, — говорит Стив. — Я подумал.

Баки моргает.

— Да, я всё ещё не знаю, хорошая ли это идея, но разве меня это когда-либо останавливало?

— Никогда, — соглашается Баки. Губы вздрагивают, но он не улыбается, просто продолжает смотреть на Стива непроницаемым взглядом, будто ждёт, что Стив убежит. Что ж, в таком случае ему придется ждать чертовски долго. Наконец он кивает. — Хорошо. 

Стив не вздрагивает, когда Баки кладет руку на его рубашку, вовсе нет, и когда Баки ведёт рукой выше, обнимает его ладонью за шею, Стив чувствует это странное пьянящее чувство, что обычно накатывает прямо перед поцелуем, который — ты уверен — будет взаимным. Он чувствует себя так же, как при прыжке из самолёта где-то над Австрией, только намного лучше.

— Хорошо, — повторяет Баки, будто сам себя пытается убедить, так что Стив хватает его за ткань рубашки и притягивает ближе, целуя. Баки пахнет дымом и табаком, а во рту до сих пор остается привкус ужасного коктейля, но Стив от этого только улыбается, облизывая его рот языком, чтобы проверить, остался ли привкус табака и водки на языке Баки.

Как оказалось, остался, и Баки издаёт тихий звук, прежде чем сжать пальцы в волосах Стива, и вот теперь они целуются по-настоящему — глубоко, немного нежно, так великолепно и, может быть, совсем чуть-чуть отчаянно, словно пытаясь восполнить все те годы, потерянные во льду. Всё то время, когда Стив не знал, что ему можно было смотреть, всё то время, когда Баки смотрел, а Стив не замечал, всё то время, которое они вели себя, как идиоты, и всё то время, когда винили мир вокруг.

Они отстраняются друг от друга, и Стив, открыв глаза, смотрит, как снежинки тают в волосах Баки. Они стоят, прижавшись друг к другу, дышат одним воздухом, наблюдая за паром. Баки скользит правой рукой в карман джинсов Стива, и Стив просто должен снова поцеловать его, лишь за это.

Между ними ничего не меняется, земля не разверзлась, и гром не грянул. Стив решает, что, пожалуй, кто-то давным-давно должен был рассказать ему, каково это — быть влюбленным: стоять рядом посреди холодной нью-йоркской ночи, пока сердце так и норовит выпрыгнуть из груди, и знать: что бы ни случилось, ты навсегда запомнишь этот момент, это начало чего-то лучшего.

— Если я попрошу тебя пойти ко мне домой, — хрипло говорит Стив и, улыбаясь, касается губ Баки, — ты подумаешь, что я слишком легкодоступный? 

Баки ухмыляется.

— Я и так знаю, что ты легкодоступный. Поздновато пытаться произвести первое впечатление.

— Пошли ко мне, — наконец говорит Стив и отступает немного, чтобы заглянуть Баки в глаза, потому что именно так он хочет сказать ему, да, он уверен. Он никогда так не был ни в чём уверен. – Пошли ко мне домой.

И происходит нечто невозможное, невероятное, захватывающее дух – Баки улыбается, нежно и любяще, и так до боли знакомо, он просто улыбается и говорит:

— Ага, пойдем домой.

~

Когда Стив просыпается, у него всё тело болит, а ещё ему холодно, потому что, как оказалось, кое-кто любит перетягивать на себя одеяло. Но вообще, просыпается он с улыбкой. Рядом Баки ещё храпит, раскинув конечности во все стороны, с таким бардаком на голове, будто некое лесное существо там всю ночь веселилось (этого, конечно, не произошло, но, как выяснилось, Баки очень любит, когда Стив тянет его за волосы, пока рот у Баки занят более важными делами, чем сарказмом, и Стив прямо на этом заканчивает мысль, хотя, по правде говоря, он эту ночь будет вспоминать до конца… недели. Он решает, что недели пока будет достаточно).

С тяжелым сердцем и долгим томным взглядом на Баки, раскинувшегося на кровати, он встает и натягивает майку и трусы, решив проигнорировать остальную одежду, разбросанную по полу. Сегодня должен быть какой-то праздник. Ему можно и подерзить.

А ещё он проголодался и уверен, что Баки тоже не откажется от еды, когда проснётся. Еда — главный приоритет в данной ситуации, и если Стив и думает отвлечённо, сколько сможет выдержать кухонный стол, прежде чем сломается, то эти мысли останутся между ним и его основным инстинктом.

Хорошо, что он, по крайней мере, надел майку и трусы. На диване в гостиной расположились Мстители, которые пристально следят за дверью в спальню на предмет признаков жизни. Как только Стив выходит из комнаты, они все меняются в лице в ожидании подробностей. Ну, кроме Наташи: у той чувства собственного достоинства побольше будет.

Стив встаёт, скрестив руки на груди, и смеряет их лучшей версией взгляда «Серьёзно, народ?».

— Идеальное свидание, — начинает Брюс.

Клинт чуть ли не прыгает от нетерпения.

— Как прошло?

Стив сначала хочет остудить их энтузиазм, сказав, что не их это дело, но, по сути-то, их. Это они придумали весь тот цирк и свидание вслепую с Баки, вместо того чтобы просто всучить ему брошюру «Как осознать тот факт, что ты влюблен в своего лучшего друга», или показать словарную статью слова «отрицание», или же объяснить, что имели в виду, сказав, что та сцена в «Русалочке» была знакомой.

Стив вдруг делает расстроенное лицо, даже слезу немного пустил – глаза аж заблестели.

— Просто ужасно, — выдавливает он, переводя взгляд по Мстителям и смотря каждому в глаза, стараясь передать всю скорбь и разочарование. — Я ждал-ждал, а она так и не пришла. Даже Баки был там, но он ушёл домой. У меня в голове был этот образ идеальной безупречной женщины, я так надеялся, что всё получится, а её даже не существует.

А потом он решает добить: губа дрожит, и он шмыгает носом, усиливая всю вселенскую печаль.

— Если вы хотели пошутить, — говорит он таким тоном, которым надо бы разговаривать с теми, кто решил топить щенков, — то это было очень жестоко.

В комнате воцаряется тишина. Стив думает, что лучшим способом закончить это представление будет пустить скупую мужскую слезу. Может, ему стоит научиться плакать по команде. На поле боя пригодится.

Тем не менее, все в комнате выглядят пристыженно и расстроенно. Поделом им.

Конечно же, в этот самый момент дверь в спальню открывается, и выходит Баки, босиком шлепая по полу и стараясь прикрыть рот, зевая. На нем надеты только джинсы, которые и так вот-вот свалятся. По шее проходит дорожка засосов, которые ни с чем не спутаешь. Он подозрительно щурится в сторону Мстителей, а когда проходит мимо Стива, то оттягивает резинку его трусов, шлепая. Стив провожает Баки взглядом и смеётся. Джинсы на самом деле сногсшибательно на нём смотрятся.

Он снова поворачивается к Мстителям: те таращатся на него с открытыми ртами.

— Ты, — выдавливает Брюс, укоризненно тыча в него пальцем. — Это же… Господи. Ты нас провёл! Вот же лживый лгун. Капитан Америка не умеет врать!

— Мне кажется, по твоему мнению, Капитан Америка много чего не умеет, — кричит Баки из кухни.

— А я ведь тебя даже жалеть начал, — признаётся Тони. Он жмурится, хватаясь за реактор в груди. — Что это за чувство такое? Что происходит?

Стив вздыхает.

— Тони, это называется чувство вины.

Тони в ужасе ахает.

— Да ты монстр!

Баки возвращается из кухни, берёт Стива за запястье, как будто нет ничего естественней. Стиву хочется целовать его, пока тот не станет задыхаться, прямо тут, в комнате, но пока он не успевает начать ничего такого, за что потом будет краснеть, Баки бросает сердитый взгляд на Мстителей и говорит:

— Это вам что, воскресное представление? Идите отсюда, я на вас всех завтрак не буду готовить.

И тащит Стива с собой обратно на кухню.

— Это теперь так называется? — кричит Клинт им вслед. 

Стив решает не провожать команду, закрывает за собой дверь и прислоняется к ней спиной. Он улыбается Баки, а тот опирается о стол, улыбаясь в ответ. Они уже совсем не молоды и беспечны, но именно так сейчас и кажется.

— Теперь это называется «второе свидание», — объясняет Стив, вскидывая бровь и надеясь, что выглядит он одновременно сексуально и привлекательно. — Пойдешь со мной на второе свидание?

Баки смеется, тянется к Стиву, как магнит, как мотылёк на свет, и Стив идет ему навстречу, пока Баки не хватает его за майку и не притягивает ещё ближе. Он усаживается на стол, расставляя колени, и Стив устраивается между его ног.

— Ага, — Баки улыбается, почти касаясь губами губ Стива. — Давай.


End file.
